A Comforting Thought
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A Noelle fic. Noelle thinks about the steps she's taking to get a baby, and what that means for her. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Noelle fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, I've known about Noelle trying to get pregnant for a while now, but didn't get the urge to write a fic about her until last week's episode. _

_So, here it is. _

_I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed my stories so far, you are definitely stroking my ego. _

_This probably won't be very long, but I might do more stories about Noelle as her storyline develops ... possibly with her and Officer Best. (Unless he's married, I'm not sure.) _

_Anywhoo, let's get on with it, shall we? _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

She had been so worried about doing this alone. It wasn't as though she expected having a baby to solve all of her problems, but she knew that it would help. She loved children, and she'd wanted them for so long, but she'd let herself believe that she loved one single man more than she wanted to give life to someone else.

Big mistake.

So, there she was, alone in the locker room, trying to pin-point the exact spot to jab that damn needle into her ass. Not exactly the most assuring situation she could have found herself in.

But then Nash came in. She knew from the look on her face that the first thought to run through her mind was drugs. The need to protect her reputation was more sacred than protecting her secret, so she called her in and explained the situation.

Somehow, the fact that Nash was raising a child on her own was comforting. Not only did she finally have someone to talk to about it, but she was probably the only person in the division who would understand. She found herself opening up to Nash, more than she probably should to her rookie. But once she started, she couldn't stop.

Then, a wonderful thing happened. She offered to help her out. No more standing in front of the mirror, trying to talk herself into jamming that sharp, metal splinter into her ass ... she had someone who would do it for her.

Noelle thanked her, both of them sharing a laugh despite the fact that she'd just threatened her if she ever told anyone about it.

After they were done, she followed Nash out to the car that her and Epstein were cataloguing. They showed her the stain that Epstein suspected was blood, and Noelle rolled her eyes. She picked the garment up out of the truck, bringing it to her nose. One sniff, and she gave them their answer: coffee, not blood.

She grinned as Nash professed her victory, leaving the two alone to finish their work.

She was lost with her thoughts again as the day wore on, thinking about the child that might one day be growing within her. Would it be a boy, or a girl? Would he be an athlete? Would she be a cop? Would they look like her, or would they take after the 'sperm donor'? Would she have to tell him or her one day, about the steps that she was taking to have he or she in her life?

All of these thoughts raced through her brain, and she found it hard to concentrate. Nash walked by, and Noelle got to thinking about her son, Leo. She managed to do it, because she had people in her life who were willing to help her at the drop of a hat.

She began thinking of the people in her life who might do the same. The first person who popped into her head was Officer Best. He was her sometimes-partner, and they flirted on and off. She knew that she could trust him, but she wasn't sure if he would be there for her, with something so personal. Was she willing to take that chance?

Noelle glanced down at her belly, thinking of the life that - someday soon - would be growing inside there. Maybe she could ... maybe she could take more chances. She was already taking one hell of a chance by taking these hormones.

She pushed all the worries out of her mind, deciding to take each day as it came, one day at a time. She didn't care what her child grew up to be, as long as they were healthy and happy. All she could do was try her best to make that happen.

And it was comforting to know that she didn't have to go through it alone.

...

_The end. _

_Short, but hopefully good. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
